Arthur Gets Real (SEASON 1)
by LawOfGems
Summary: The chronicles of a teenage Arthur Read, his preteen sister DW Read, and their friends throughout high school and junior high, respectively. Pilot episode coming soon. Until then, keep checking for updates to the promo/commercial/show info page! Oh, and don't forget to R&R! DISCLAIMER: everything Arthur belongs to Marc Brown.


**THE LOGO OF THE SHOW**

The logo is all white, big enough to cover one-third of the screen, placed smack in the middle of a dark grey background. "Arthur" is styled like the logo of the original series, but with a more mature and subdued touch to it. "Gets Real" is all lower-case, in cursive. The "A" part is on top, the "GR" is on the bottom. The line separating "A" and "GR" are 11 circles - red, yellow, blue, green, purple, orange, pink, black, white, brown, light grey.  
In the moving, "gif" version of the logo (the version that plays at the end of every opening credits): The "Gets Real" is illuminating. One circle flashes on each side, so two circles flash in total. The first circle that flashes is medium-big and on the left side; one second later, the second and slightly bigger circle flashes on the right side. (Only a split-second after is when the opening credits end.)

**PROMO TEASER #1**

(The scene used as the backdrop for this teaser is from a Season 1 episode. From the beginning until the end of the third marquee, the background sound is of a lot of chattering students. The promo opens with a slowly-zooming-in shot of a stage in the Elwood City High cafeteria. Then it cuts to a black background with yellow marquee:

_YOU READ THE BOOKS._

(Cut back to a slowly-moving-across shot of the audience of students sitting at tables in the cafeteria sans any of the Lakewood gang, then back to marquee mode:

_YOU WATCHED THE EPISODES._

(Cut to a shot of the stage floor, where we see four feet walking onto the stage.)

_BUT NOTHING_

_CAN PREPARE YOU_

_FOR THIS._

(Both sound and scene instantly cut to Buster on the stage - decked out in a cap, dark blue jeans, and a black shirt with a golden carrot - and Arthur - decked out in a homemade Bionic Bunny/Dark Bunny combo costume - where both are rapping one of quite a few musical numbers from this show: "Bunny Swag."

_I'm tall in the ears_

_And I'm soft in the furrrrr_

_Got silk in my skin_

_And silky-smooth in my words (Buster: UH!)_

_I'm on my bunny swag_

_My bunny swag (Arthur: bunny swag!)_

_I'm on my bunny swag_

_My bunny swag_

(Buster starts the first verse. On the second line, scene shows Francine, Brain, and George all sitting at a table watching. George is chuckling and covering his chuckles with his hand; Francine's eyes are wide and jaw only slightly dropped, but with a slight grin; the Brain is very slowly chewing his food while blinking.):

_My name is Buster Baxter_

_and I'm busting up your beats -_

(instant cutaway to the title and logo of the series)

**PROMO TEASER #2**

(The Backstreet Boys reunite to sing a special version of one of their hits over a montage of scenes from the show. There are two versions of this promo. In both versions, no characters are revealed until the big-cue fourth line; the first three lines are moving shots of places in Elwood City at different times of the day.)

_Everybo-dayy..._

_Rock yo' bo-dayy..._

_Everybo-dayy...rock your body right..._

_ARTHUR'S BACK, ALRIGHT!_

_/ _

_(Version 1 = Verse 1 only)  
Oh my god, they're back agaaain...  
Brothers, sisters, everybody saaang...  
They're gonna bring the flavor, show ya hoooww...  
Got a question for ya, better answer noooww...yeaaah_

_(Version 2 = Verse 2 only)  
Now throw your hands up in the air  
Wave 'em around like ya just don't care  
If ya wanna party let 'em hear ya yell  
'Cause they got it goin' on again_

_/_

_Are they originaaal? YEAH YEAH_

_Are they the only onnne? YEAH YEAH_

_Are they uh...instinctuaaal? YEAH YEAH_

_Are they everything you need, you better rock your body now_

_EVERYBO-DAYY..._

_ROCK YO' BO-DAYY..._

_Everybo-dayy...rock your body right (ROCK YOUR BOD-AAY RIGHT)_

_ARTHUR'S BACK, ALRIGHT! _(instant title/logo cut)

**OFFICIAL TRAILER **

(So I haven't figured out all of the official trailer layout yet. All I know is that it:

1. follows a pattern of a voiceover saying "Arthur gets..." and then either a character or voiceover says a word (raw, nuts, etc.) with the voiceover ultimately saying the show title at the end over the logo.

2. features the theme song. Speaking of...

**FULL THEME SONG**

The theme song is a funky, East-Coast-city flavored remake of "Believe In Yourself" called "Rhythm of the Street."

_*instrumental intro*_

_VERSE 1:_

_Everyday when you're walkin' down the street  
__Everybody that you meet  
__Has an original point of view  
__Gotta listen to your heart, listen to the beat  
__Listen to the rhythm of the street  
__Open up your eyes, open up your ears, get together and make things better  
__By working together_

_It's a simple message, and it comes from the heart_  
_Believe in yourself, for that's the place to start_

_And I say HEYYYY!_  
_It's a wonderful kind of day_  
_When we live to learn and play_  
_And get along with each other_

_VERSE 2:_

_You don't know who's who in the crowd  
With every voice standing out  
Like a big curtain call__  
(*this line is coming soon*)  
While you take that leap, find your way and keep dancing through all kinds of weather  
__I hope you remember_

_One simple message, that comes from the heart  
Believe in yourself, for that's the place to start_

_And I say HEYYYY!_  
_It's a wonderful kind of day_  
_When we live to learn and play_  
_And get along with each other__  
_

_*instrumental bridge*_

___It's a simple message, and it comes from the heart_  
_Believe in yourself, for that's the place to start..._

_*rest of the song is instrumental while "HEYYYY!" keeps being repeated until end.*_

(Only Verse 1 will be used in the opening credits.)


End file.
